Childish Inbetweens
by JoinTheDarkSide
Summary: In between all the fighting and the prophecies, these three cousins manage to have childish moments and laugh.
1. Childish Inbetweens

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, any resemblance to persons dead or alive are purely coincidental. **

It was a lovely day, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. It was a day to be outdoors, or so Percy's mother said when she ushered both Percy and Nico out of the house. Unfortunately for them, this meant that they could not finish their homework in the comfort of Percy's house.

You see, Nico had started school at the behest of his father. Seeing that his son had a nearly non-existent social life apart from his cousins and the other half-bloods, Hades had decided that it was time Nico gained a few friends. Since it was his first time going to school in a long time, Nico needed some help and it was decided that he would go to Percy's every weekend to seek help in anything he might not understand. Not that he needed any reason to visit Percy, it's just that Annabeth might be there and even then, Percy was good enough to pass his previous years with high marks.

Deciding that there was nothing else they could do, both Percy and Nico with their respective books tucked under their arms headed for the park. There, they found a picnic table that would suit their needs. Once they had settled down, they went back to continuing their work and at times helping each other out.

Now both Percy and Nico had not seen Thalia in a long time, so, not expecting to see her anytime soon, they had both lowered their guard and were even starting to relax. After all, who knew what Artemis had her doing now, chasing a Minotaur in Africa? Hunting down some other monster out there in the wild? Perhaps if they had paid more attention to their surroundings, they would have felt the sudden gust of cold air foreboding what was to come.

Thalia, in fact, had been granted a day to herself to do as she wished. She could have easily stopped by Camp Half-Blood but had instead decided to visit her darling cousins and 'hang' with them. They were her only family that was willing to spend any amount of time with apart from Artemis. You could not really blame her for that, frankly, her father was too much of a bore for her. He was too stiff and formal, whenever they met, all he would talk about was the god's equivalent of politics, no need to mention what she thought of the rest, she made it quite clear that she was none too fond of the rest. So that left her with Percy and Nico. She had been wondering around the park for a while now when she finally found them. They were sitting at a picnic table doing some work with enough space in between them for her to jump in. there was also a very conveniently placed branch right above it. In a sudden burst of childishness, a plan formed in her mind, a childish prank that would give them a fright for sure.

Percy and Nico had been happily sitting at their table peacefully doing their own work when suddenly they heard a shout coming from above. Thinking they were under attack, they both reached for their weapons but then realised that they had left them at home. Then hands slammed onto their backs pushing them forewords and someone dressed in black appeared in between them. Realising that it was only Thalia, the boys quickly thought up of a fast method of revenge; tickling. Quickly, before she could get away, they got a hold of her and started tickling away. In between giggles, Thalia managed to gasp out that she would get her revenge.

Finally getting tired, the boys let her go before she fainted from lack of oxygen. The cousins grinned at each other and after seeing the time, decided to catch up at lunch. They then packed their belongings and headed to Percy's house walking arm in arm.

**I hope this little fic made you smile. I might consider continuing if I get anymore ideas, if you guys have any yourself and you want me to write it, send it in and I'll see what I can do. Until next time, TTFN, Ta Ta For Now.**


	2. Blackmail

**This will be a short one.**

**Blackmail**

It was a lovely Saturday morning; the troublesome trio had a sleep over to celebrate the start of the holidays. They ended up staying awake all night to watch some horror movie they had borrowed from the rent shop. They had a fun night eating popcorn, drinking coke and more or less just consuming junk. Eventually, they succumbed to sleep in the wee hours of the morning and slept well into the afternoon.

Thalia, as the first person to wake, was able to procure some, blackmail material, if you will. She had woken up only to find herself in an awkward situation. It seemed that when the trio had fallen asleep, they had leaned into each other seeking warmth, and so Thalia found herself wedged between her cousins as if she was part of a sandwich. As she managed to wriggle herself out, Thalia thought up a devious plan, still sore about the dare they made her do. As soon as she got out, she quickly grabbed her camera and took pictures of the sleeping boys.

In them, the boys were leaning against each other still sleeping and drooling. Nico looked as if he was going to start sucking on his thumb as he had his mouth slightly open and his hand fisted with the thumb sticking out. Percy was in a position just as embarrassing as Nico's. Both his legs were somehow strewn over the top of the couch and he was nearly being squashed by Nico. After she had finished taking sufficient photos, the next thing she did was whip out a blow horn seemingly out of nowhere. Then she pressed the button and off jumped the boys from the couch. While they regained their bearings and tried to clear their ears, Thalia laughed till her sides ached.

It was now time to kick-start her little piece of blackmail and hope it did not backfire on him as most blackmails tended to do. After they had regained their bearings, she showed the pictures she took with a smug face. As horrified as they were, they knew they could do nothing about it, after all, this was Thalia, she would do what she wanted to no matter what you did. The best thing to do was to find out what she wanted and then try to reason with her. Plus the only thing they could do to stop her was to have a tickling fest of some sort; unfortunately, they were in no position to do such a thing.

"Well boys, it's finally time for payback. To make sure that I don't spread these photos to the rest of the world you're going to have to do something for me."

*sigh* "What is it." Percy and Nico asked in unison.

"The next time we visit Camp Half-Blood, I want you both to do something like a parade for me, carry me on your backs with a banner saying 'Thalia is Awesome'. You have no choice in the matter."

"Will you get rid of them afterwards? Promise on the River Styx."

"What and give up on further blackmail opportunities? Never!"

"Well them, we'll have to tell Artemis about that little incident with her bow."

At this, Thalia's face became pale and so she quickly agreed to get rid of the photos. When the boys then tried the same tactic to get her to abort her 'mission' for them, she refused saying that having them do it would make up for whatever punishment Artemis would have for her if she ever found out about the dare.

So the day came when Artemis decided to visit camp once again, this time for purely social reasons. Percy and Nico had prepared in dreadful anticipation for this day. They had made a very 'vibrant' banner with only the words 'Thalia rulz' on it, and if you looked closely, you could see that there were some faint residue of what looked suspiciously like the word 'not' right under those words. They managed to meet her right outside of camp and carried her in, waving the banner, somehow, Thalia had managed to gather a bunch of campers and hunters to take pictures of this phenomenon, but only after she had promised not to use them against the boys.

Once again, the camp was filled with laughter, which was welcome, especially in the times they lived in. There was one thing that every camper no matter who they were could agree on, the three cousins would always manage to bring laughter to camp, and they were grateful for this gift from the gods. Sure they bickered like children, always managed to come up with the most ridiculous pranks and somehow managed to make Mr. D, and at times Chiron, so annoyed that the rest of camp felt the retributions too, they also brought laughter and happiness along with them.


	3. The Dare

**Prequel to Balckmail. Two in one day, impressive.**

**The Dare**

It was a lovely Sunday morning and Percy, Nico and Thalia were ready to paint the town red. Literally, they had cans after cans of waterproof red paint all ready to go. No, it was not a dare, who would be idiotic enough to dare those three to do such a thing; they had just simultaneously decided to do something literally for once. So when Percy's mom told them that they looked "ready to paint the town red", well, you can guess what happened.

Now, as luck would have it, soon after they had readied all their supplies, it began to rain. This meant that they were not able to do what they originally intended. This also meant that by the time the rain ceased, one of them would definitely be called away to do something terribly important, like saving the world. It always happened whenever they got together to do something outrageous. So this time they decided not to waste time, Thalia instantly came up with a plan, they would play Truth or Dare. At first the others were reluctant, but after seeing the benefits that it could bring, namely revenge, they agreed. It started out normally with them taking turns to do dares. After getting comfortable with the game, Nico and Percy decided to strike. The next time it was Thalia's turn to do a dare(even though the game was called truth or dare the three of them always chose to do a dare), they gave her the challenge of taking Artemis' favourite bow out of her tent and back in.

You see, Artemis had a favoured bow she used all the time. She would not let anyone touch it, not even her most trusted Hunter, let alone Thalia. Once Artemis nearly threw a fit because some random stranger looked at her bow in an almost longing way. Luckily for him, his wife was there and was able to explain that her husband was a hunter and loved bows, that he was only admiring its beauty, not planning to steal it from her. Artemis could be very possessive, and when she was, she could be extremely very scary, even in her child form. In fact, this made her even more frightening as her over protectiveness made her look like a demented child with the potential for murder.

It was with this in mind when Thalia finally agreed to do the dare. After all, the only thing she had to do was sneak into Artemis' tent, grab the bow, walk out, walk back in and replace it. All while Artemis was busy at Mount. Olympus, the only place she did not bring the bow to, all without her knowing, easy right? Wrong. On the day of the dare, Thalia had made sure that all the other hunters were preoccupied with their own things and would not disturb her. Quickly, she ran to Artemis' tent and quietly crept in, there, she saw the target. It was leaning against the tent wall, held up by what seemed like a makeshift table. As planned, she quickly grabbed it and ran out; this was where things started to go wrong, while creeping in, what she did not notice was that there was a coil of rope right in front of the tent entrance.

What happened after could be described as something that only happened in nightmares, badly plotted stories and overly dramatic movies. As Thalia walked out of the tent, somehow her shoe got caught in the coils of rope and she tripped. The first thing she tried to do was turn to protect the bow in her hands; unfortunately, the rope had somehow coiled itself around her leg inhibiting her movements. There was no time left to try anything and she hit the ground face first. As she got up, she checked around to make sure that no one had seen what just happened and then she untangled herself. As she got up, she noticed something digging into her back; it was then that she remembered something: where was Artemis' bow. Feeling a lump of dread settle at the bottom of her stomach, she looked down and saw the most horrible thing she had ever seen. Artemis' bow was snapped in half. She started to panic.

Luckily for her, this time the Hunters camp was near that of Camp Half-Blood. She left as soon as possible and made it there before noon. Once there she quickly ran to the Poseidon cabin and barged in, Percy was there along with Nico, they were playing what seemed to be a card game. They looked up, saw a flustered and panicked Thalia and assumed the worst.

"Our luggage is in the trunk over there! Bring it over, quickly! We have to move now. Thalia, how far behind is Artemis and how much of a head start did you get?"

"Well, I-"

"Percy! Stop asking stupid questions! We've got to go now! Before Artemis finds us and thinks of a way to kill us that will be long and painful."

"GUYS! Calm down, she hasn't found out, yet. Although, if we don't solve this situation soon, we will be more than dead."

It was then that Thalia showed them the broken bow. Percy and Nico nearly had a heart attack. Right before they could open their mouths to start ranting at her for her carelessness, Thalia started screaming and shouting at them about how it was their entire fault. How, if they had never thought up this stupid dare, they would not be in their current predicament.

It was then that the boys noticed something, as caught up as they were in their cousin's rant; they saw a strange glow come over the piece of wood on the floor. When Thalia placed it on the floor, she had made it so that the two broken ends were touching and they were perfectly aligned with one another. After the glow subsided, all they could see was a whole and perfect bow. Once they were done with gawking at the spectacle, they turned their attention to notifying Thalia, who was still lecturing them about how it was all their fault.

"THALIA!" they screamed in unison.

"What!"

With identical grins on their faces, they pointed towards the bow on the floor. After explaining what happened, they got Thalia to return t to Artemis' tent and no one ever knew what happened. Once Thalia returned however, things started getting fun. After all, they still had their thousand cans of red paint just sitting idly gathering dust. Let's just say that Chiron was mightily upset at them for the next, oh, year or so.

**I will leave the question as to what they did with the paint up to you and your imagination, have fun with the thought.**


	4. Burglarizing Blueprints

**A/N: I would like to thank RachyIsMe for providing me with this wonderful idea. I would also like to thank the rest of you who reviewed. You have all inspired me.**

**Burglarizing Blueprints**

**Multiple P.O.V.s**

* * *

"Come on! Hurry up! They're nearly done eating!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm hurrying! Sheesh, for someone so organised, her table sure is messy."

"Just grab what we came here for. Hurry! I think I hear footsteps."

"Got it. Okay, we can go now."

"Have you placed the ransom note somewhere where she will find it?"

"Yup. It's on her desk."

* * *

We have your Blueprints. If you want them back, then contact us.

In the meantime, we have it and will take good care of it unless you do something stupid. We will have your orders prepared when you reach us.

Till then, Goodbye.

* * *

Summer had started and all was going well for Annabeth. She had finished the blueprints for a new part of Mount Olympus and was planning on showing it to the Olympians and the other gods a few days from now. It was all so exciting; she was fulfilling her dreams and was planning several wonderful buildings at Olympus. This time around, she had something special planned and needed to finish it before the day of the big reveal came.

It was a bright and sunny day when she discovered that her blueprints had gone missing. When she woke up in the morning, she had felt like nothing could go wrong. Like today was the day when all would go well for her. She should have known not to trust that feeling. It was a deceptive thing that could hide hints of many a dangerous thing. However, she was not thinking of regret when she discovered the missing blueprints, oh no, she was thinking of revenge.

* * *

Thalia knew when she heard the scream coming from the Athena cabin that it was a bad omen. Especially since it sounded like Annabeth. That girl could cause horrible things to happen if you messed with her. She hoped it had nothing to do with her two cousins; after all, they were not that stupid. Were they? She hoped not, then again, that wish might have been a moot one a long time ago. Thalia may not have been the most sensible of the trio, but at least she knew not to mess with Annabeth. All that was left to do was pray to the gods that she did not get involved, particularly if it involved Percy and Nico; and she got a bad feeling it did.

* * *

It took them some time before they realised what a huge mistake they had made. At the time it seemed like a brilliant idea, take the Blueprints and leave a ransom note there. However, they did not take into account their own incompetence and so had made the biggest mistakes of their lives. The whole plan was ruined now, they would have to own up and endure what torture came their way. There was no other way; they had to find another way to make this work, after all, they had invested too much into it to fail now. It was unfortunate, all they had to do was remember to write how exactly Annabeth was meant to contact them, how could they forget such a simple thing as that?

Well, it all started with a visit to Luke in the Underworld. Hades had given them special passes that allowed them to have a short visit there. At first it was only so they could play with Cerberus every once in a while as Nico's father was too busy to pay the dog any attention. As payment for those passes to see friends and family, Thalia was included in this, the three children had to do several jobs for Hades. He had found a useful way of employing the children's need to 'express' themselves. He had set them to work thinking up of new costumes for his minions of death and even had them participating in several soul gatherings. They were often the ones helping create new 'game plans' for capturing the spirits that refused to come to the underworld. Yes, there were a few that escaped, thus the many ghost sightings in the mortal world.

As it were, they had been visiting the Fields of Elysium, more like creating a shortcut through it to get to the palace that is. It was there that they chanced into Luke. After the first awkward encounter, the three boys started becoming friends, at the time Thalia was busy with the hunt and could not join them, of course they brought her along the next time she was free. Now it was a fine day when they went to Luke with a little problem, they thought that he would be the best person to solve their dilemma. Now, you may be wondering what this has to do with one stolen blueprint, but be patient, all will be revealed in time. To give a hint, let's just say Luke had and idea and the two cousins ran away with it.

* * *

They had finally found a solution to their problem, unfortunately it was too little too late. They had gone to Thalia. She found panicking at the beach sometime close to midnight. As soon as they saw her they had broken down practically sobbing in fear of their lives and explained everything. All she had to say was:

"Why don't you just stick a note to the front of her cabin? You're awake now aren't you? As far as I know, Annabeth sleeps at this time like any other normal, well relatively normal, human being."

"Oh. We didn't think about that thanks Thalia! What would we do without you?"

"Easy enough, you'd both be taking a long visit to Uncle Hades realm."

* * *

That day, Annabeth found another note, just like the first, stuck to the front of her cabin door. She was usually the first up, so no one else had seen it yet. All it said was 'be at the mess hall by 8' and that was all. Perhaps now she would be able to find out who stole her Blueprints and would be able to EXACT REVENGE! She was still smouldering over the kidnapping of her dear babies!

She was at the mess hall by 8 on the dot. The first thing she noticed was that all the lights were out. She blinked her eyes several times to help them adjust. She still could not see a thing. Fearing an attack, her heart started racing. Adrenalin was rushing around her body. Feeling slightly nervous now, she slowly reached towards the light switch and turned it on. Suddenly people were jumping up and screaming "Surprise! Happy birthday Annabeth!"

It was then that she saw the cake and two sheepish boys. They walked up to her and held something out in their hands. It was her blueprints. She thought she should feel angry, but all she felt was a strange kind of grateful. In the end all she did was take back the papers and gave the two boys a peck on the cheek.

"Hey don't I get more than that?"

She turned around and replied to Percy's question with "I'm still angry at you for stealing these. Just be grateful I forgive you."

With that the whole matter was settled, Annabeth did not end up extracting revenge but instead received a wonderful birthday party. Percy and Nico were off the hook; for now, Thalia was able to see her best friend happy and now had gained another favour from her other two cousins. Alls well that ends well, and everybody was happy. For the moment.

* * *

**I know, You're all probably thinking: Too may line breaks!. I'm sorry. By the way, was anybody else confused by this? Ah well, that's what you get for writing so late at night :) Goodbye everyone! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Driving Dangers

**A/N: So sorry I haven't been updating in a while. School and all that. Anyway, here you go enjoy! Oh, sorry it's so short too ... and terrible.**

**Driving Dangers**

"Aaahhhh!"

Piercing screams could be heard breaking the peace of the day. The sun was shining, a cool wind was blowing, and the screeching of tyres could be heard.

That day, near the park, a car could be seen swerving corners and speeding along the road, shouts of horror could be heard trailing behind the same vehicle. Inside two teenagers were yelling their heads off, praying to every deity they could think of to spare their lives.

The third teenager however, was laughing a near manic laugh. The wild look in his eyes would send a child to tears. He was steering the wheel in a manner like that of a formula one racer, or so he liked to think.

The other two would later swear that the car had actually lifted off the ground while turning and going over speed bumps. They were both clutching at the other and kept shrieking things like:

"That was a speed bump, you're meant to slow down."

"It said sixty! Sixty!"

And

"Someone, anyone! Save me!"

It was business as usual the whole while, just more shouts of horror and manic laughter; at least until they reached –

"The traffic light! Reeeed!"

And the car screeched to a halt. Grinning, the driver twisted back to look at his two passengers who were holding on to each other, pale-faced. In normal circumstances, the two would have already retaliated and Percy would have been doomed for sure. Luckily for him, his mad driving had rendered them shaken to such an extent that they could not think of any thoughts, let alone violent ones, without wanting to puke.

At the time, Nico could be heard muttering to himself, 'only a bit more left, only a bit more left' and Thalia could be seen trying to kill Percy with her glares. It turned out that Nico was right; it only took five more minutes before they reached their destination.

As soon as the car stopped, Nico wrenched the door open and tumbled out of the car. He lurched to the ground kissing it, muttering something about wonderful, wonderful stable land. Then, he came to his senses and paused for a while before trying to spit out the little dirt that escaped into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Thalia was on the other side of the car screaming at Percy about safety and how precious life was; which wasn't as terrifying as it would have been if she hadn't been shaking like a leaf. Percy, light-headed on the adrenaline rush and the pure joy of being able to drive without supervision, just laughed. This only riled Thalia up even more, so much so that her screaming turned into punching.

By this time, Nico had picked himself up and had walked over to the other side of the car, composure regained. He coughed quietly to gain the attention of the two brawling people. They turned their heads to look at him and he pointed to the crowd of schoolchildren staring at them. The two blushed before chuckling awkwardly and backing off from each other. Percy quickly jumped back into the car saying a quick goodbye and off he went leaving only the sound of squealing tyres.

Thalia gathered what little dignity she had left over, huffed and scurried away, heading in the direction of the near-by park. There, she would head in deep among the trees before heading off and rejoining the hunters.

A boy came up to Nico later on, all he said was.

"You have some really cool siblings"

Nico just uttered a long-suffering sigh before heading into the building to start yet another day of school. Sometimes he just wished he could be normal, at least then, he would not have a crazy cousin/brother nearly killing him with his need for speed, as well as the constant fights that occurred just outside the school gates. The teachers were starting to wonder if his family, or at least those two, bullied him, contradicted only by the absence of bruises and the fond, if a bit exasperated, tone he talked about them in. Not to mention his obvious ability to handle anyone that ever tried to hurt him, in fact, sometimes they wondered if he bullied them.

Throughout the day, nearly every single person from his class that were present in the morning had approached him and some of the seniors just smirked knowingly at him while those in the lower levels just stared at him fearfully. Even worse, some of the teachers had come up to him talking about the same thing. Oh, the shame, the humiliation. The next time Percy or Thalia did something like this again, he would punch their lights out. How he wish he went to Paul's school.

**This sounded really rushed and abrupt, sorry once again.**


	6. Gaming Gambles

**A/N: Yet another RachyIsMe original! You must be wondering about the titles, well, I've just reached a phase where I feel the need to alliterate. If it annoys you, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario Kart, the Nintendo Wii nor these characters. As you can see, I don't even own the plot! Well, maybe the details.**

* * *

**Gaming Gambles**

This was it. This was the day they had been waiting for. They, or rather Percy, had been able to purchase the new version of Mario Kart, the one you played on a Wii. They had been waiting for ages to see all the cool additions and special effects the new game had. Hopefully the wouldn't get into some kind of catastrophe before they had the chance to play it.

Really, they must have known that with their luck, they would get into trouble sooner or later. Usually it was sooner and not later. Although, they did seem to be having a string of luck, they hadn't had a single mishap in weeks. A true miracle most would swear.

They were truly fortunate that on the day they were to play the game, Percy's mother was out of the house, although, to tell the truth, she should have known better. On the other hand, it may not have been such a blessing after all, what she did to them when she came home was horrific, or it was to the mind of a teenager.

Saturday came around and Thalia and Nico arrived at Percy's place. They didn't start playing at once, Mrs Jackson wouldn't let them. She sat them down and fed them blue cookies and lemonade before proceeding to give them a lecture about how she trusted them not to thrash the house and to behave while she was out. Needless to say, they weren't listening, too busy enjoying their treats. She just sighed, asked herself why she bothered before giving a small smile and said "have fun!" before leaving.

When the trio looked up and noticed she was gone, they quickly gathered up their plates and glasses and dumped them in the sink before running to the front of the house. There it stood, the Wii and the long awaited game before it. They had plugged it in and booted it up before even a minute had passed and were ready and waiting on the couch.

It was bout here where everything started to go downhill. It wasn't obvious at first, they were having too much fun playing to be able to guess what would happen. Really, it started the first time Thalia lost to Nico. She quickly rounded on him, disgruntled and not entirely happy.

"You cheated didn't you! What did you do! You couldn't have won, I'm sure! Not by any legal means anyway!"

"No I didn't! How could you even say that! I did not cheat you're just a sore loser! Get over it you lost!"

Percy, having forseen the oncoming fight, slowly backed away, but before he could escape, the two turned around and screamed, "You saw didn't you! Tell us the truth!"

With a frightened and cornered look on his face Percy ran. He knew that no matter what he said, he would get hurt for it, so he chose the only option he had left, flee. He vaulted over the couch and ran to the kitchen. The other two exchanged a look before jumping over or around the couch tipping it over in the process.

Thus continued the chase around the house in which several objects, such as the vase that had been a present from Percy's grandmother and various forms of furniture, were thrown to the ground or broken beyond repair. Of course, the children paid this no mind, they just continued chasing each other till they reached Percy's bedroom. There he stopped, knowing that there was no escape for him.

He turned around, body posed into a fighting stance. When they burst in, he shouted a war cry and leapt. Nico and Thalia paused in shock, not expecting such a thing to happen. They tumbled and fought throughout the house, causing more belongings to end up in disarray. The next thing they knew, their weapons had been brought out.

The noise they were making was enough to get the neighbours banging on the walls in the hopes that they would just be quiet. To tell the truth, they had long given up on that hope and it had become a force of habit.

The cousins paused for a moment before a snarky comment from Nico caused them to start fighting again. By the time they were done, they had become so exhausted that they just laid on the floor panting, glaring at each other, their bodies sprawled across the living room.

Or, they were glaring at each other, until they heard a horrified gasp come from the front door. There stood poor Mrs Jackson staring with horror at the state of her house; her shopping bags had dropped form her hands as her wide-eyed gaze swept the room. She looked close to fainting.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you those cookies." She quietly whispered, and then promptly collapsed.

When she had regained consciousness, the first thing she saw was her son's sheepish looking face. Next to him were both his worried and slightly scared looking cousins. At first, a vague sense of confusion entered her mind as to why she was lying on her couch staring her son in his guilt ridden face. Then it all came rushing back.

"Th-th-the vase, you broke grandma's vase! It was a present from her!" She said, anger slowly rising in her. "Perseus Jackson! You, young man are grounded until you've graduated from university! From now on, any meetings between the three of you will be chaperoned by at least one adult! Don't think that the both of you are off the hook, Thalia, Nico; I will be speaking to your parents! You will suffer for the rest of your lives!"

By this time, the cousins were clutching onto each other staring at her in muted horror. It seemed as though they had gone too far this time, they had never seen her this angry, but then Mrs Jackson collapsed onto the sofa and let out a huge sigh. She held her head in her hands and was still.

"Mom? I-I'm really sorry. We didn't mean to thrash the house it just happened. And the vase? It wasn't that important right? I mean, you can get another one; I could get a job and buy you a new one. Please don't be mad." Percy said, slightly freaked out, and majorly panicking on the inside.

So, it worried them when Mrs Jackson's shoulders started shaking. A strangled sound came out of her mouth, muffled by the hand covering it. Suddenly she threw her head back and let out a stream of laughter.

"You should have seen your faces!"

"Mom!" Percy said, a scandalised look on his face.

"Oh, don't worry dear, the vase was a spare. I knew something like this would happen." She sighed. "I guess I should have bought unbreakable furniture as well. This doesn't mean you're out of trouble though," she said giving them a stern look. "You will have to clean this mess up first, after I will be talking to each of your parents or current guardians about punishments. I believe deducting a certain amount form your allowances till you are able to pay for the furniture replacements will have to do."

"I don't get an allowance." Thalia said hesitantly.

"Then you'll just have to work your pay off" Mrs Jackson replied cheerfully, but with a distinctly frightening air.

So it was that instead of enjoying the weekend playing games, they spent it mopping and fixing and cleaning up the house. Needless to say, by the time they had finished paying for all the damage they had caused, they were nearly bankrupt. It looked like buying things without their parents or guardians express permission would be a luxury they would not enjoy for a long time to come.

* * *

**O.O Mrs Jackson is one evil mom! Are there any parents that would prank their child like that? Then again, with the way they were acting I guess they deserved it. I also have to admit, I am one cruel authress. Now onto my question! Does anyone here want the next one to be sad or goofy like normal? If you have a preference, please tell me and I will do my best to have them typed up and updated in that order.**


End file.
